1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel SiCN gels, which are obtained by reacting silylcarbodiimides R.sub.3 Si--NCN--SiR.sub.3 (R=alkyl, aryl) with silanes RSiX.sub.3 (R=H, alkyl, aryl; X=F, Cl, Br, I), and the use thereof to produce non-oxidic silicon ceramics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymeric ceramic precursors are known from DE-OS 44 30 817 which are obtained by reacting bis(trialkylsilyl)carbo-diimide with halides of the groups IIIA, IVA and VA of the Periodic Table. In particular, the above Patent describes the reaction of bis(trimethylsilyl)carbodiimide with silicon tetrachloride. However, no SiCN gel is formed thereby. Moreover, during pyrolysis of the reaction product, crystalline phases are observed to appear from temperatures as low as 400.degree. C.; it is not possible to produce completely amorphous ceramic substances.